my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aceia Draigen
This article is the property of '''Melly-B. '''Only she is allowed to edit this, with the exception of collaborators and admins. ' If you wish to make any changes inquire with Melly 'Background Aceia Draigen, known as 'Ace' was UA's Top Ranking student five years before the events of BNHA. She disappeared two weeks before graduation though, after a mission with Shota Aizawa, and hadn't been heard from since. That is until she reappeared, fighting alongside the Vanguard Action Squad when they attacked the Forest Training camp. 'Appearance' Ace's usual attire consists mainly of sweatpants, tank tops or baggy t-shirts, and a sweatshirt. She has a muscular, toned build with marks patterned over her body. These marks are the areas where her alloy veins are exposed to the surface of her skin, where she pulls from whenever she has to use her quirk. 'Life' 'Early Life' Ace was born to a middle-class family in America, though her family moved to Tokyo when she was two, to follow her father's job. Less than a month after they moved, her quirk, a combination of her father's Earth Manipulation and her mother's Alloy Reconstruction, manifested. She quickly rose to the top of her class in academics and physical skill. It didn't last long though. When she was four, both her parents were killed when a subway was attacked by a villain. It was because she didn't want other kids to go through that which made her want to be a hero. Her parents didn't have any relatives left alive, so in their will, they asked their closest friends to take care of Aceia. That was the first day she met Shota Aizawa and lived with his family from then on. She graduated top of her class from and was the only one from her class accepted into UA. 'UA Years' Once she was accepted to UA, Ace began making more friends with her classmates, and even some of the students in other classes. She did well in all her classes but excelled in Hero Studies and Quirk Development. It was in her time at UA which she developed her Alloy Clone, Alloy Armor, and also when she first met Hawks and Mt. Lady. While they weren't in the same class, she instantly clicked with hawks and began training regularly with him, pushing him to be faster than her while he pushed her to be stronger than him. 'Rationalize' Two weeks prior to her graduation day, Ace met up with Eraserhead to go on a night patrol as a part of her extracurricular work apart from Work Studies. They had been tracking a small group of villains who had recently begun moving again. They two entered their hideout silently and began silently taking out the villains one by one. It was when they took down the fifth of the eight know villains which they were found and the alarm sounded. This brought 13 villains to their location, which the two fought remarkably well together. It was during this exchange though that Ace was grappled by Kento Nemori, a villain with a powerful, mind-controlling quirk called Rationalize. After the fight, which ended with Kento fleeing and the majority of the other members of the crew under arrest, Aceia and Aizawa split for the night to go to their respective houses. While on her way home though, Kento, who had followed her revealed himself and commanded her to follow him. While still under his quirk's influence, Aceia followed him and became a bodyguard to Kento, leaving her whole life behind. 'Match Fighting' While working for Kento, he introduced her to the underground world of match fighting, an illegal sport in which competitors enter different combat based tournaments or individual fights for money or other rewards. While there weren't any rules against killing opponents, it did hurt one's chances of getting a sponsor or for qualifying for some prizes. In the five years she spent as Kento's guard, she lost only five fights in the arena-based challenges, one tournament, and she never lost an individual fight. 'Moving Foreward' For the entire first week after being released from her trance, she basically isolated herself to her apartment, only allowing those who are aware of the events that happened over the past few years to visit her. After a while though, she began leaving her place and, after finding it hard to maintain an average job, she asked Principle Nezu if he had any ideas for a job, to which he began planning to use her as an informant on the local underground fighting circuits. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Quirk' When she turned three, Aceia began to exhibit the ability to alter the shape of the natural metals in the environment around her but the composition of metals as well. this allows her to manipulate the shape, density, structure, and composition of the metals around her. 'Techniques' Clone- Ace can clone made from the metals in her environment. The durability, speed, number, and color of the clones vary wildly depending on which metals are available in her environment and her need from the clones. These clones, while they are made of metal, are hollow shells. Alloy Armor- Ace cloaks herself in a thin but strong layer of alloy to protect from heavy offensive attacks. While this greatly ups her defensive capabilities, it also slows her down and limits her flexibility more and more the longer she has to use this ability. Sensory Rods- She can create rods which connect to ore veins found naturally in the ground. These rods allow her to sense the vibrations of people walking up to 5 km away from herself, depending on the type and amount of ore. Metallic Wings- While dazed and confused after the Rationalize Release, Ace ended up fleeing from Hound Dog and Edgeshot. She ended up jumping from a building out of desperation and pulled most of her alloy through the veins on her back to create makeshift wings which slowed her fall. Since surfacing the alloy veins on her back, she's been able to recreate the wings a few times to experiment but hasn't been able to use them effectively enough to use in combat. 'Trivia' -Her first dog was named bear, her two current dogs are named Max and Cole. -Her last name is from the Irish word for Blackthorn. -When she was young, Ace would commonly create small, detailed figures of the people she liked.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Melly-B